bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Knights of Renbuken
"We live under one code. Honor, Justice, Selflessness, Compassion, and Sacrificing for the people live"- Senior Knight Commander Marasu Raikiri The knights of Renbuken or Order of the Manaketes, is a secret order of dragon-transforming humans. The founders were remnants of former Shinigami, Quincy, and human Pluses. General Operation The Knights,in contrast to the normal operations of modern-day militaries, does not operate as a cohesive unit normally. The command of the Companies are generally left to the discretion of its particular Senior Knight, who commonly runs it whatever way he/she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. Ranks As with any army, the Knights has ranks. There are 40 ranks for officers but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. Senior Knight Commander The Senior Knight-Commander Or Senior Quincy-Commander 'is the leader of the Order and the Senior Captain of the 1st Company the implication is that this is an ''ex officio or a primus inter pares position. The first and current holder of this title is Marasu Raikiri Senior Knights A Knight is the leader of one of the thirteen divisions (with the special case of the Senior Knight-Commander). A "unit" (隊) is estimated at about 200-800 troops. Senior Knights are generally the most respected shinigami within the Order, with the Kido Corps, Ginto Corps, Quincy Corps, and Onmitsukidō leaders possibly being on equal status. With one exception, all Senior Knights And Senior Snipers are able to utilize the final stage of their and are more powerful than even their lieutenants. Knowing their final form gives Seniors an average of five-to-ten times the strength of shinigami who are unable to perform it. They have also extensively-trained, if not mastered, their final form, allowing them to actually use the enormous power effectively in battle. Most captains are also skilled in the use of Flash Steps, and Quincy are also a master in Ginto and Hirenkyaku. They generally have extensive knowledge of battle history and battle tactics. All of these factors create a huge power-gap between captains and lower-ranked officers. It is not commonly stated but in truth the power of the lies in the Knights Or Snipers of the Renbuken, as they are the leaders of its military arm. With them at full strength of Order is safe and near unbeatable, if they are broken their strength dwindles making them highly vulnerable. There are three different ways to become a Senior Knight Or Quincy Of The Order #'''Senior proficiency test : A test which requires the ability to perform Bankai or their Letzer Stil Presumably, most Senior become Knights using this method. At least three existing Knights, including the Senior Knight-Commander, have to witness the test. #'Personal Recommendation': To have personal recommendations from at least six Senior Knights Or Senior Snipers and approval from at least three of the remaining seven. #'Trial by Combat': To defeat a Knight one-on-one with at least 200 witnesses from the commanders division Lieutenant A Vice-unit Commander, often a Vice-Knight) is the 2nd seated officer in a company. Lieutenants function as executive officers for their division, taking care of or supervising day-to-day operations. They (along with their knights) are not assigned to one specific squad. They generally only know the shikai of their Zanpakutō, but are still the second strongest in their division. In the case of a division knights death, departure, or other circumstances making him unable to perform their duties, the lieutenant acts as the "substitute knight" until another can be assigned. Quincy Corps The Quincy Corps are commanded by Senior Sniper-Commander Klein Mikiu